


Alpha Dog

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the Wastes, it doesn't matter if you're Alpha or Omega- it matters who's got the better gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna recommend [Alpha Dog by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8OLpgUeLMw) because do I even need to explain?

The Strip attracts Alphas. Maybe the lights and promise of fortune draws them to prove their superiority, maybe it’s the gates only the rich and elite may enter in a Wasteland of starving, whimpering Betas. Maybe it’s the hordes of Omegas selling their heat at Gomorrah- actually, it’s probably Gomorrah. _Why_ it attracts them doesn’t really matter, because Six doesn’t like it. The whole place reeks of Alpha, covered in men and the less-common women sweating dominance who spot unaccompanied Omegas across a casino and think they’re entitled. It makes Erin sick.

Not that Six has that problem. She walks into a casino, the floor goes quiet. Even in a town full of pheromones, hers stands out for reasons other than Wasteland weeks without a bath. No, Courier Six has a special kind of stink that makes Alphas drop to their knees- Erin reeks of Omega.

It’s given her some grief, that goes without saying. She gets into a lot more fights than she would like, but Alphas aren’t known for their listening skills. At least now her reputation precedes her: “ _Isn’t that the chick that was shot in the head, buried alive, killed the head Chairman, first Omega to do work for the Legion?_ ”. That makes most of them think twice. If they don’t, hey, she’s got a .44 with a working trigger.

Heats are hell. That’s a lot of why she keeps Arcade, the snarky Beta Followers doctor, around: to administer Med-X and defend whatever cave they might be stuck in when it hits and she’s doubled-over in pain. It’s worked for them thus-far.

That’s why she likes the Wasteland; you hide out in some abandoned shack for a few days, only a roaming Alpha or two end up clawing at the door, and a few shots from a plasma defender tend to do it. Have a heat in a city, you better hope you’re riding through it in your own abandoned casino because otherwise, the heat’ll last longer than your deadbolt.

She tries to stay off the Strip- and when she’s there, she doesn’t drink, gamble, _or_ make merry, because the Omertas aren’t comprehending of the word “no” when there’s an Omega involved, and though the White Glove Society’s a pretty even mix, they all wear Alpha pheromones and try to act like empowered jerkwads. The Tops is really the best bet, led by Betas, now that Benny’s gone. The Chairmen are good people, but she worries about the gamblers that aren’t.

No, Erin was made for the Wasteland- made to shoot deathclaws, and break her bones, and not made for this damn dynamic. Out in the Wastes, it doesn’t matter if you’re an Alpha, or Omega, or how big your fucking knot is- it matters who’s got the better gun, and that’s usually Erin.


End file.
